Everything Is Opposite
by Lilo Brown
Summary: What if Kim hadn't realized what a jerk Ricky Weaver was? What if she let him have her, and he didn't break up with her immediately after? What would happen, and would it truly be as bad as Jack thought? You better believe it was.


Obviously _Kickin' It_ is not mine, do not assume such things because if it was, Jack and Kim would be together by now, jsyk.

* * *

Kim stomped into the dojo, a scowl etched onto her usually beautiful features, the blond immediately throwing her bag to the side and grabbing a hold of Jack's arm, dragging him to the center of the mats.

"You, me, spar, now." Jack looked startled but took his stance anyway, a determined look on Kim's face as she suddenly swung her arm out in an attempt of throwing him to the ground. Jack blocked her arm, sweeping out his foot to trip her up. She jumped and kicked him in the stomach, the breath being knocked out of Jack completely. He fell to the ground and Kim stalked over to him. "Get up!"

"Come on, Kim, can we talk? I know you wanna kill me, but can you not right now?" Kim groaned in irritation and walked away, Jerry walking over to Jack to help him out, the shorter boy gasping for breath. "Okay, now what's the problem?"

"Ricky! He's always calling me things. Stupid! Useless! I can't do anything right, or so he says. Am I really that difficult?" Kim asked, going back and standing in front of Jack. He frowned and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You'd tell me if I was being that way, right? Hard to please, changing my mind always and that?" Jack nodded.

"You're not that way, Kim. I promise." Kim smiled and Jack stepped closer, sliding his arm around her shoulders and standing beside her. "Come on, let's go and talk." Jack led her out of the dojo and sitting with her in the court area.

"I feel like he just thinks I'm so terrible. He's called me a mess in a dress, I'm never on time, and I couldn't be if it'd save my life. I'm boring, I'm moody and he can't take me anywhere. I suck at telling jokes, give it away, and I have a terrible attention span. And he just puts up with me. Am I really that bad?" Jack pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. Kim whined a little, suppressing the urge to sob in her best friend's shoulder.

"Kim, you need to feel appreciated, not so hated. You don't deserve to be called all those things." Kim nodded, Jack's hands cupping her cheeks to brush away the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Kim!" Kim turned, Ricky walking toward them. Jack jumped up first, Kim getting up a moment later. "What're you doing?"

"Talking with my friend, Ricky," Kim told him, stepping in front of Jack. Why couldn't her boyfriend look at her like Jack did?

"Doesn't seem like it. You know it doesn't look good for me when my girlfriend is spending all her free time with some karate kid." Jack's eyes narrowed and Kim reached back, resting a hand on Jack's tensing forearm. "I think it's time you decide between the two of us. Who's more important to you, Jack, or me?" Kim stared at him, glancing back at Jack who suddenly looked worried that she wasn't gonna pick him.

Everything Jack had ever called her came back and her answer was clear.

_"Kim, you're so beautiful. If someone can't see that, they're not worth it." Jack leaned in, pressing his lips to her forehead gingerly as she sniffled._

_..._

_"You're so incredible. You know, I couldn't keep you out my head all night long." Kim smirked and Jack pulled her into his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Why do you have to be so right?"_

_"That's my job." Jack laughed and buried his nose in her hair._

_"You think you're funny."_

_"I know you think I am." Jack smiled, kissing her hair._

_"I suppose you are."_

_..._

_Kim stepped out from the back, showing off her homecoming dress, Jack's eyes going wide. Jerry, Eddie and Milton's jaws dropped and Kim smirked, spinning._

_"Hot, right?" Jack stepped up to her, taking her hand and twirling her._

_"I don't know how I'll keep you on my arm. You're irresistible." Kim smiled at the compliment, gently shoving his shoulder._

Everything was opposite she could stand the idea of stopping it, and what was she really losing by losing Ricky? Jack was into her, romantically or not, for everything she wasn't, according to Ricky.

"Y'know, according to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless and I can't do anything right. Jack would never tell me that. I'd choose Jack over you any day." Ricky glowered at her and spun on his heel, walking away. Kim let out a breath, Jack taking her hand and spinning her into his arms.

"I knew you'd make the right choice." Kim looked affronted.

"Well, well, suddenly you're the right choice?" Jack smirked playfully and shook his head.

"You know I am." Kim giggled, wrapping a hand around his neck, pulling his lips against hers. He responded enthusiastically.

* * *

Bee-tee-dubs, if it isn't obvious, I based this story off of According to You by Orianthi.


End file.
